Diario de un aprendiz de caballero
by chicaalterego
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Grisia y sus amigos han sido elegidos como aprendices de caballero; sin embargo, es claro que aún tienen mucho que aprender para lograr comportarse 'como todo el continente sabe'.


Aclaratoria: 1)Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen; tampoco es mía la novela original.

2)Aquí les escribo algunos nombres, para quienes no estén familiarizados con ellos:

Neo: El caballero del Sol de la generación #37. También conocido como el maestro de Grisia.

Lesus: Nombre del Caballero Juicio de la generación #38, mejor amigo de Grisia.

Ecilan: Caballero Hielo de la generación #38.

* * *

Diario del Caballero Sol: Si careces de una virtud, compénsalo de alguna forma.

Mi maestro una vez me dijo "Niño, no importa si la mitad del continente no entiende tu forma de hablar; aún así, es importante que un Caballero del Sol consiga la obediencia de su pelotón."

"Maestro, si mi pelotón no es capaz de entender lo que estoy diciendo, cómo es posible que obedezcan mis órdenes?"

Al escuchar mis palabras su rostro empezó a llenarse de angustia. "Usualmente un pelotón sigue a su capitán cuando o respetan por su fuerza y su esgrima, sin embargo, la tuya se encuentra podrida y sin salvación, no puedes utilizar el 'aura de batalla', y básicamente no posees ninguna virtud digna de un caballero."

En aquellos días de juventud simplemente guardé silencio mientras lo escuchaba; no hace mucho había terminado su entrenamiento de "Caer con gracia", así que no me atreví a decir palabra alguna que pudiese despertar la ira de mi maestro… La cual estuve cerca se provocar cuando en medio de una de mis prácticas con la espada aprendí el hechizo de 'parálisis' y el de 'cortina de humo', en lugar de hacer ningún progreso en mi esgrima.

Mi maestro me miró como si fuera una causa perdida –aún sospecho que todavía lamenta por no haber elegido a otro candidato para ser el futuro Caballero Sol—pero al notar que mis ojos se mantenían fijos en los suyos, y me mantenía atento, esperando escuchar sus recomendaciones; él tosió dos veces y luego agregó "Oh bueno. Será tu responsabilidad como Caballero Sol idear una forma de hacer que tus subordinados te respeten."

"…"

* * *

Esperé afuera de la habitación de mi maestro, y me encontraba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando él la abrió abruptamente; entonces, poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, de manera elegante, me indicó que lo siguiera.

Seguí a mi maestro con vacilación cuando noté que nos dirigíamos fuera del templo, y, eventualmente, hacia un área sospechosa.

"¿Adónde nos dirigimos?" Pregunté a mi maestro, quien se encontraba cubierto por un manto, y cuyo rostro se encontraba oculto por una capucha.

"Vamos a encontrarnos con una persona a quien debes conocer antes de convertirte en el Caballero del Sol." Me respondió en un susurro.

"¿Es alguien de la nobleza?" Pregunte en un tono similar.

"No, esa persona no tiene relación alguna con el palacio."

"¿Es entonces un importante seguidor del Dios se la Luz?" Tal vez mi maestro quería llevarme a conocer alguien quien, del mismo modo que el Caballero Juicio, pertenecía a nuestra iglesia, pero con quien el Caballero del Sol solo puede entablar una amistad en secreto.

"Lo verás cuando lleguemos allí" Me respondió cándidamente, pero sus ojos claramente prometían un castigo si continuaba haciendo preguntas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a una casa, en donde nadie parecía haber entrado por décadas: Las telarañas eran tan densas que parecían cortinas desgarradas y el polvo se encontraba cubriendo todo, haciendo que el piso se viera gris. Sin embargo la apariencia del lugar cambió por completo cuando mi maestro utilizó su Luz Sagrada y todo el lugar resplandeció por un instante, y la oscuridad se disperso revelando una nube de… rosa? La casa que antes parecía encontrarse en ruinas ahora se encontraba decorada como la habitación de una niña pequeña: Las paredes de color de rosa se extendían por todo el lugar, interrumpidas solo por muebles del mismo color y muñecos que se encontraban apilados en una cama de princesa con un edredón de un rosa aún más escandaloso que el de las paredes.

Miré a mi maestro con confusión. No podía entender como alguien importante podía encontrarse en un lugar como este.

"Maestro…" La preguntas que estaba por decir murieron en mu garganta cuando una pequeña niña apareció frente a nosotros; ella se encontraba vestida como una muñeca: su cabello rizado se encontraba atado de forma adorable, su vestido femenino y decorado, y en sus mano se encontraba sosteniendo una chupeta de fresa; Sin embargo lo más sorprendente de su apariencia era su piel, que era completamente rosada.

"¿Así que este es tu aprendiz? No parece ser nada fuerte, debes haber hecho un pésimo trabajo entrenándolo." La niña exclamó en tono altanero y extrañamente maduro.

Por un momento temí que mi maestro tornara su ira hacia la pequeña cosa y la destruyera, pero para mí sorpresa él se limitó a mostrar una brillante sonrisa… 'demasiado brillante' diría yo, es claro que sus palabras de provocación le irritaban enormemente.

"Cuida bien de él" Declaró brevemente antes de volverse hacia la puerta, no sin antes prohibirme volver al templo sin antes haber conseguido obtener algún progreso con mi espada.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta de que había sido abandonado, y que ahora me encontraba bajo el cuidado de una niña que, una vez hube detallado apropiadamente, pude darme cuenta que era un cadáver.

"¡Oye, tú!" Llamé al pequeño cadáver quien no parecía quitarme la vista de encima "¿Qué tanto estás mirando?"

Ella/Eso suspiró antes de lamentarse en voz alta "Su posición es realmente mala, y claramente no sabe cargar una espada adecuadamente ¿Es posible que este sea realmente un aprendiz de caballero?

No pude evitar sentirme indignado al oír sus palabras "¿Qué sabes tú sobre pelear con espada? Con un cuerpo como ese es claro que no hay forma que puedas siquiera cargar una apropiadamente… A todas estas ¿quién rayos eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Pink," Declaró la creatura, y procedió a lamer su paleta "Y soy la nigromante contratada por la Iglesia de la Luz. Seguramente tu maestro debe haberme mencionado con anterioridad."

Moví mi cabeza de forma afirmativa ante sus palabras. Mi maestro me había dicho que la iglesia contrataba un nigromante para que los Caballeros Sol pudieran drenar sus frustraciones en los no-muertos, que eran lo único que estos no estaba obligados a perdonar; no obstante el conocer la identidad de la creatura no me traía ningún alivio.

¿Cómo se supone que voy a mejorar mi esgrima siendo asesorado por una nigromante?

* * *

Note: Hola a todos, bienvenidos al inicio de mi segunda traducción. La historia original la presenté como un bloque que se pasaba de las 7.000 palabras. Esta vez decidí que es mejor picarla por partes, ya que si no se hace pesada la lectura.

Pronto traduciré un poco más de esta historia. Hasta entonces no olviden comentar ^_^


End file.
